This invention relates to a puzzle game object which provides a high degree of test and challenge to a player's skill and patience. The object has an attractive space station overall artistic appearance and structure so as to captivate the player's interest and to provide a great amount of entertainment.
Heretofore, there have been a large number of puzzle game objects which require the player to scramble and to match various pieces therein to obtain various desired combinations of colours and/or patterns. The well known Rubic cube is one example of such puzzle games. Another puzzle game comprises of a plurality of square pieces slidably mounted within a rectangular frame. The square pieces have various colours and/or patterns thereon such that the square pieces may be slidably scrambled or arranged within the frame to obtain various chosen combinations of colours and/or patterns. Some of such prior art puzzle games such as the Rubic cube provide a high degree of test to the player's patience and skill and they have a multitude of combinations of movements; however, they are unattractive in appearance and are unable to sustain the player's interest. Moreover, these puzzle games are far too complex in construction such that they are expensive and difficulty to fabricate, while others are too simple in construction and have a limited amount of movements such that they offer little challenge to the player and do not render too much entertainment value so that the player would quickly lose interest in the game.